Manual de sobrevivência intergaláctica do Saga
by Sra. Kido
Summary: Saga é um garoto que vive no mundo da lua e o seu passatempo predileto é escrever com suco de limão em um caderno surrado. Sua vida então vira de 'pernas pro ar' com a chegada de uma certa pessoa... E aí? O que você me diz sobre isso?


Manual de sobrevivência intergaláctica do Saga

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Por K. J. Medeiros.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Nota: **_Fanfic também postada em outros sites, só que com outro nome._

**:**

**:**

**:**

1° Capítulo: Aula de Mitologia com Shion.

– E Perseu, filho de Zeus – berrou Shion, com as veias do pescoço inchadas, o rosto vermelho e os olhos fechados, em busca da palavra exata –, Perseu, filho de Zeus, tomando cuidado para não olhar diretamente para o monstro e sim pela imagem refletida no brilhante escudo, decapitou a hórrida cabeça do monstro. Voou sobre a terra e sobre o mar, com suas sandálias aladas e chegou ao reino de Atlas, no limite Ocidental da terra, onde o sol se põe. – cerrou o punho, e ainda de olhos fechados disse –, E fora mal recebido pelo mesmo. "Uma vez que prezas tão pouco minha amizade, digna-te receber um presente." Disse Perseu à Atlas. E virando o rosto para o lado, levantou a cabeça da górgona, e o enorme corpo de Atlas transformou-se em pedra. Assim, o gigante cavou a própria cova.

– Professor – perguntou Camus, que sempre fazia perguntas com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o ar de quem podia começar a chorar a qualquer momento –, As pessoas na mitologia cavavam a própria cova? Como? Era obrigatório? Mas ele não virou pedra?

Shion parou exatamente na hora em que iria descrever a decisão então tomada pelos deuses e já estava com o braço estendido, a mão em concha e o rosto iluminado de quem havia encontrado precisamente o que dizer. Por isso, não gostou da interrupção. Voltou-se para Camus num giro de corpo bastante dramático, as abas do paletó borboleteando, o fôlego mal recuperado, os olhos acesos pela eloquência histórica, rosnou:

– Senhor Camus! Senhor Camus!

– Sim, senhor – disse Camus, com uma cara de choro, ajeitando o óculos no rosto desajeitadamente.

– Eu usei uma metáfora – trombeteou Shion. – Uma metáfora! Cavar a própria cova é uma metáfora! Alguém aqui nessa sala sabe o que é metáfora?

– Figura-de-retórica-na-qual-uma-palavra-ou-expressão-é-substituída-por-outra-em-virtude-de-relação-de-semelhança-subtendida – metralhou Camus, com algumas gotas de suor aparecendo em sua testa e uma visível fala de fôlego.

– Ótimo. E o que é figura retórica? – sua voz estava com uma calma realmente assustadoramente assustadora.

– Isso eu não decorei – respondeu Camus, nervosíssimo o bastante para abastecer um planeta inteiro com tal. – Só decorei metáfora.

– Dê-me um exemplo de metáfora! – gritou Shion, fuzilando as sobrancelhas em direção a Camus.

– Atlas cavou a própria cova? – disse Camus – Não é?

Shion cruzou os braços sobre o peito, empinou o queixo e passou a encarar Camus por um tempo muito mais logo do qualquer um esperaria. Camus se mecheu na cadeira, mordeu o lábio inferior e fez ecoar pela sala ainda em silêncio um "pluc-pluc", tentou sorrir, suspirou fundo, olhou para todos os lados e seus olhos me encontraram, desviei o olhar rapidamente, ele baixou a cabeça e ficou desenhando alguma coisa indescritível no caderno.

Eu fitava os botões da calça social de Shion, fitava precisamente, e, se provavelmente eu conseguisse fazê-los soltar-se – pelo poder do magnetismo, é claro, assim como li no Manual do Magnetismo Pessoal, que encontrei nos livros do meu pai – seria bastante engraçado.

– Seu Saga! – prorrompeu Shion repentinamente, abalando as colunas da sala de aula. – Seu Saga!

– Hein? – respondi, aborrecido por ele ter atrapalhado a minha concentração e o poder magnético não ter tido tempo de fazer efeito.

– "Hein", não. "Como". "Hein", é falta de educação. Uma pessoa educada pergunta "como".

– Como? – respondi.

– Muito bem. – disse ele. – O senhor me faça o favor de me dar um exemplo de metáfora.

– Atlas cavou a própria cova – eu disse, e imediatamente percebi que não deveria ter dito aquilo.

– Fora! – gritou Shion – Ao diretor! Debochado! Indisciplinado! Isso é o cúmulo do absurdo!

Fiquei alguns segundos fitando Shion, ainda tentando entender o que ele tinha dito. Percebi que todos na sala me observavam, inclusive o meu irmão Kanon. Olhei para Camus com cara de "o ele disse, afinal?". Camus respondeu silenciosamente: "expulsão".

Suspirei pesadamente.

E assim, saí da sala, como qualquer pessoa que é expulsa sai: como se nada tivesse acontecido. E na saída estendi a mão para Shion, que ficou bastante embaraçado e terminou por estende-la e apertá-la. É verdade que tropecei na saída, mas nada naquele momento me deixaria embaraçado ou envergonhado. Absolutamente nada.

Ótimo, agora vou ter que enfrentar o velho Minos na diretoria. Oba. Estou dando pulos de alegria.

Bati na porta da diretoria, hesitante, falei com Dona Hilda, para sentar-me, com uma estranha tranquilidade, no banco dos faltosos onde já se encontrava Afrodite, que era novato na Escola Santuário, mas se não me engano, já tinha escutado Camus comentar sobre ele ser repente.

– Tudo bem, Afrodite? – perguntei, sentando-me com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como se eu nunca houvesse feito outra coisa na vida.

– Falsificação de boletim – respondeu Afrodite. – O que foi que você fez?

– Não sei, não sei – respondi, soubesse e não soubesse o que fiz exatamente.

Afrodite deu de ombros e sua atenção voltou-se para suas pérfidas unhas pintadas de esmalte incolor.

Dei de ombros e passei a fitar o nada.

– Então, o que você fez? – indagou Minos, com um olhar intimidador e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Não sei.

Minos me fuzilou com os olhos. Desviei o olhar para todos os lugares possíveis. Não existia nenhuma coisa interessante naquela sala, apenas coisas velhas, de quando o meu avô nasceu – tipo, há uns dois milhões de anos atrás. Meus olhos pousaram sobre uma cabeça empalhada de alce. Tive a leve impressão de que ela abriu e fechou os olhos.

Sorri fracamente para o Diretor.

– Interessante. – sua voz continha uma certa calma. Ele fitou os anéis de prata dos dedos das mãos próprias mãos.

– Talvez quatro horas na detenção faça-o lembrar do que fez... E, depois disto, conversaremos novamente.

– Papai vai lhe matar – preveniu meu irmão, Kanon, me fitando com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Mas tenho que admitir que foi muito engraçado quando você estendeu a mão para ele, e ele apertou-a completamente embaraçado.

Kanon era o meu irmão gêmeo, ele era exatamente igual à mim... Quer dizer, só na aparência mesmo, porque em termos de personalidade, somos um pouco diferentes.

Dei de ombros.

Kanon apenas saiu andando na frente, me deixando para trás. Corri até ele.

– Ei, me espera!

– Qual foi a punição que você recebeu? Limpar os banheiros? Ajudar a Sra. Hilda vários papéis? Tirar chiclete das cadeiras? – sugeriu.

– Detenção.

– Só?

– Só.

E com isso, saí andando na frente, deixando o meu irmão para trás, com uma cara de tacho extremamente engraçada.

Estou completamente arrependido de não ter trazido alguma revista ou algo para rabiscar. O professor de Biologia – um velhinho barrigudo, de cabelos desgrenhados, olhos negros, com sobrancelhas tão próximas, que até pareciam uma só. – ficara encarregado de ficar no "comando" de nós, que estávamos em detenção.

Na detenção na Santuário, você não pode fazer absolutamente nada. Quando digo nada, é nada. Você não pode conversar com ninguém, não pode mascar chiclete – mas isso já é proibido durante as aulas normais. E como é que eu sei disso tudo? É! Você acertou, ou não. Mas acabei de descobrir agora, e repito que estou completamente arrependido de não ter trago um caderno de desenho e um lápis. Mas acho que desenhar também é proibido. Acho que a detenção da Santuário tem como objetivo principal tomar o nosso tempo e nos fazer virar uma espécie de zumbi-robôs durante ela, sem fazer absolutamente nada. Não, essa é a minha primeira detenção na Santuário, e repito que eu teria trago uma caderno de desenho se essa não fosse a minha primeira detenção na Santuário. Será que também é proibido dormir? Pois é, é sábado, e estou com sono! Típico para um adolescente. Estou certo?

Baixei a cabeça para tentar cochilar um pouco. Afinal, o tempo estava passando igual quando estamos em frente ao micro-ondas. Segundos parecem horas, horas parecem dias, e dias... Ah! Não quero passar dias na detenção... Agradecido.

Chequei o relógio. 5 minutos de detenção se passaram. Agora só faltam 3 horas e 55 minutos. Eba!

Escutei um barulho de toque de celular e levantei um pouco mais a cabeça para saber de onde vinha. O celular era do professor de Biologia. Ele atendeu-o e se retirou da sala como se nós não existíssemos, na verdade eu acho que os alunos presentes não estavam ligando mesmo se ele estava ou não presente na sala. Era só mais uma tortura a menos ter um velhinho de olhos engraçados lhe observando atentamente.

– Oi! – disse Afrodite, aproximando-se de mim. Não. Será que não tenho direito de dormir em pleno sábado? Que injustiça!

– Oi.

– Nossa, que oi sem sal. – reclamou ele, fingindo estar magoado.

– Espero que não esteja imaginando que encontraria uma pessoa simpática de manhã bem cedo, e ainda mais no sábado, em detenção. Sem nada pra fazer.

– Acho que posso ajudá-lo no "sem nada pra fazer" ... – opinou, fazendo aspas com as mãos no "sem nada pra fazer". Revirei os olhos.

– Não, obrigado. Só quero dormir. Agora me deixa em paz. – acho que ele não entendeu o que eu disse, porque puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado. Revirei os olhos e afundei ainda mais a cabeça na mesa.

– Então, qual o seu nome? – perguntou. Murmurei algo que saiu ainda mais estranho do que eu poderia imaginar. Um "Whun". – Seu nome é Whun? Que tipo de pessoa se chama Whun? – e aí ele começou uma série de perguntas sobre o meu suposto nome. Ótimo.

Levantei o rosto e disse – Eu não quero falar meu nome, cara, Me deixa. Só quero dormir. É só isso que quero. Será que não tenho esse direito? – minha voz saiu rouca, e acho que meu cabelo estava demasiado desgrenhado, e acho que não desejaria ter um espelho em mãos agora.

– Tem, tem sim. – respondeu, pensativo.

– Foi uma pergunta retórica. – murmurei, já começando a ficar um pouco irritado. Afrodite começou um interrogatório sobre o que era pergunta retórica. Céus! Como uma pessoa não sabe o que é pergunta retórica?!

– É uma pergunta que não precisa ser respondida. – respondi, simplesmente.

– Ah! Qual o seu nome, então? – insistiu em saber o meu nome.

– Saga. – sussurrei, baixo demais para que ele pudesse ouvir.

– Desculpa, não ouvi. Pode repetir? – revirei os olhos.

– Não. – respondi o mais grosseiro que podia.

– Por favor, é sério. – implorou.

– Saga. – disse um pouco mais alto.

Afrodite levou uns 30 segundos pra processar o que eu respondi. Depois começou a rir descontroladamente, se perguntando como uma pessoa se chamava Saga. Pelo menos meu nome não é de mulher, eu acho. – como você sabia o meu nome? – indagou, o mesmo estava se controlava pra parar de rir. Senti vontade de não responder, por ele ter zombado do meu nome.

– Anda, diz! –insistiu, empurrando um pouco o meu braço. Espera, quem deu ousadia a ele pra fazer isso? Quem? Ninguém!

– Boatos. – respondi, já cheio o bastante pra ceder.

– Boatos? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueda.

– É.

– Hum. – disse, pensativo. – Onde você mora?

– Não lhe interessa. – acho que com essa venci. Mas também fui muito grosseiro. E tenho certeza que a minha mãe ficaria decepcionada comigo agora. Não, mudei de ideia, afinal, ela sempre me diz pra não falar com estranhos. E ele é um estranho, certo?

Afrodite iria falar alguma coisa, mas calou-se e depois de alguns segundos disse – Conversamos depois! Me chame de Dite, Sa! – e foi se sentar na cadeira onde estava sentado antes de vir falar comigo alguns minutos atrás.

Espera, foi o que ouvi? Ele me deu um apelido? Meu nome é Saga! Não quero um apelido. Também não quero ser amigo dele. Afundei a cabeça na mesa de novo, fechando lentamente os olhos e dormindo.

– Então, como foi a detenção? – perguntou Camus, ajeitando os óculos. Eu estava deitado na minha cama folheando uma revista em quadrinhos, Camus estava sentado numa poltrona próxima à minha cama me observando.

– Um tédio. – respondi.

– Tédio? Eu sempre imaginei que as detenções na Santuário fossem divertidas...

– O professor de Biologia que ficou com a reponsabilidade de fazer com nosso dia fosse um tédio. – falei, mudando de assunto, afinal, não queria ouvir o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria.

– Nosso? – por um segundo, deixei de ler minha revista em quadrinhos para fita-lo por alguns segundos. Bufei.

– Oras, de todos que estavam na detenção.

– Sei não... Senti alguma coisa a mais nesse nosso...

– Hm. – murmurei. Claro que eu não iria contar a minha "conversa" com o Afrodite. E também nem eu quero saber dela. Acho que não era um assunto adequado para amigos conversar sobre uma conversa extremamente chata com um cara chato, folgado e curioso. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

– Com cinco minutos de aula o professor de Biologia saiu e nos deixou sozinhos... – disse, lembrando.

– Cinco minutos? Minos não foi checar lá?

– Ãn... não. Na verdade, eu não sei, porque dormi depois que o Afrodite veio falar comigo. – percebi imediatamente o que tinha acabado de falar.

– O Afrodite foi falar com você? Que Afrodite? – perguntou, fiz que sim com a cabeça.

– Oras, Afrodite! – respondi, não estava com muita paciência hoje.

– Afrodite, Afrodite. Afrodite que é novato?

– É, esse, pelo menos acho. A não ser que haja outro Afrodite na Santuário. O que eu não sei...

– Mas Afrodite, Afrodite que falam que é repente? E que foi expulso da Antiga Escola?

– E como eu vou saber que ele fez isso? Afrodite, Camus! Afrodite. Só existe um Afrodite na Santuário, eu acho...

– Ah! Afrodite – a boca de Camus formou um "o" perfeito ao dizer isto. – e o que ele foi falar com você? – quis saber. Camus se ajeitou um pouco mais na poltrona e colocou a mão no queixo, procurando uma posição mais confortável na mesma.

– Ele perguntou o meu nome. – larguei a revista em quadrinhos em algum lugar qualquer do quarto e passei a minha atenção pra ele.

– E o que você respondeu?

– Oras, o meu nome, Saga. Ou acha que eu diria Whun?

– E o que ele respondeu depois?

– Ele ficou rindo do meu nome. – Camus riu.

– Isso não é uma resposta, mas... E depois?

– Depois ele voltou pra mesa onde estava.

– E depois?

– E depois nada, depois só dormi, não lembro de mais nada. Acho que até se uma bomba tivesse explodido durante as quatro horas de detenção eu nunca saberia...

– Acho que você ficou mais de dez minutos acordado... o professor saiu com cinco minutos de aula, e ainda teve essa conversa com o Afrodite... – ele disse, endireitando o óculos no rosto.

– Mas isso não vem ao caso.

– Vem sim.

– Vem não. – insisti.

– Vem sim. – insistiu também.

– Chega! Chega! Chega! – interrompi, não aguentaria aquilo por mais tempo. Camus parecia até o meu primo de 6 anos de idade.

– Venci! – comemorou ele. Revirei os olhos.

– Você parece mais uma criança de seis anos de idade... – murmurei. Mas acho que ele não ouviu.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Continua...**


End file.
